Whoa That's Impossible!
by kaylee-bella
Summary: When Bella and Edward return from their honeymoon they get a couple of surprises that they never expected. How will they cope when dire circumstances threaten the family once again? Co-written with CullenxVamp
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the all belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Author's note: This isn't technically a new story for me. I have been co-writing this with CullenxVamp and I finally decided to post it. The first few chapters are a bit different to the ones on her profile as she wrote those before I met her. I re-wrote them so they were in my own writing style. This story is dedicated to CullenxVamp; it's her brainchild, after all.

Bella POV

All the way home, I had agonized over the decision I had made. I felt guilty, like I was betraying Edward. I knew that I was likely to tear the family apart, yet even knowing this I couldn't regret making that phone call. I knew that in the end it would all be worth it. When I held our baby in my arms, everything I had ever been through would be worth it, because it brought me there, to that point. The plane eventually landed in Seattle, once we got through security and retrieved our luggage, we were greeted by the Cullen's sullen faces. I ran to straight into Rosalie's arms. As the Cullen's took in what I had done, the atmosphere turned tenser still.

The drive home was stressful. Arguments erupted over who was to drive home with whom. In the End I was in Carlisle's recedes with him and Esme in the front, and Rosalie and Edward on either side of me in the backseat.

Almost as soon as we arrived back at the Cullen's mansion, the arguments started again. With yours truly in the middle. _Why me?_

Edward was seriously pissed to know that I had gone behind his back to contact Rosalie.

"Rose, we have no idea what the foetus will do to Bella, _it may kill her, for all we know_!"

Rosalie snapped back at Edward, "Exactly, Edward_, we don't know that! _How can you stand there and yell at me for trying to protect _your _baby! You should be happy; this baby is a _God damn miracle_! But no, not Emo Edward, instead of rejoicing that you get to have this experience, you are shouting at everyone and causing your wife even more stress!"

At some point during their argument Jasper had reached his limit with the tension and anger. He sent a wave of calm to everyone. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose; we all knew how frustrated he was. "Rose . . . baby, please let Edward calm down," Emmett tried to sooth his wife. Rose just looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish. She turned to look at Edward.

"I _am_ sorry, Edward, but Bella wants to keep your child. I will _not_ let you hurt an innocent baby!"

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me. All I could do was nod my head while I mumbled "yes, it's true. I want to keep my baby, I want to keep my little nudger . . . Edward, please don't make me kill our baby. It would kill me." Edward looked devastated from what I had just said. I immediately felt horrible for doing this to him but this was our baby, a life that was created from our love for each other. I would not let anything happen to our baby. He looked up at me and could see the determined set of my face.

"Fine, it seems that nothing can be done to change your mind." He turned slowly to face Rosalie "Rosalie, just know that if anything happens to Bella, I will hold you personally responsible and there will nothing that anyone will be able to do to stop me from tearing you apart and burning the pieces." No-one knew what to say to that, so we all sat there in silence. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"Right, now that everything is settled, I think we should do an ultrasound on you Bella. We will be able to get a better picture of what we are dealing with."

While Carlisle set everything up in his office, the rest of us sat in an awkward silence. When Carlisle called to tell us he was ready, we all let out a breath of relief.

After half an hour of Carlisle trying to get an image of the babies, we all came to the conclusion that it wasn't going to happen. It was only hours later while we were all sitting, watching a movie that we got our first clue of what was going on inside my stomach. Everyone else in the room suddenly turned to look at me in disbelief.

"Can everyone else here that?" Emmett asked, incredulously.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Four other heartbeats," Edward answered, staring at my stomach in shock.

"You have some powerful sperm, dude. Your swimmers could be in the Olympics," Emmett said.

"_Oh, my fucking God!_" I screamed. I was having _four_ babies. _Four_ babies. We weren't certain of their genders. We couldn't even see the babies, just heard their fast beating hearts . . .

Author's note: If anyone is looking for someone to Beta their stories let me know. I am interested in Beta'ing stories. Also anyone who review will get a teaser of the next chapter. If you have any questions comments or suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading.

Kayleigh xx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Author's note: This story is dedicated to CullenxVamp and everyone who reads it.

Edward POV

I must have stood frozen for at least ten minutes. I could not seem to wrap my head around the concept. I was just getting used to the idea of one child, now I have to add three more to the mix. I didn't know how to look after one child, never mind four. I didn't know how to change a diaper or make a bottle of formula. I was going to be a terrible father. Hearing Carlisle speak snapped me out of my shock. "Edward, Bella is asking for you . . . she wants you to help pick out names. She is in your room, I believe." I walked up the stairs towards Bella but before I got far Alice sped right past me squealing with so much excitement, you would think there was a sale on at Jimmy Choo. I tried to read her mind but she was blocking me out. "Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl" I hated that song. _What was so damn important to her? _I used my vampire speed to get to my room.

"Oh, thank you, Bella! Thank you too, Edward!" Bella gave me a confused look as I entered. Alice let her block slip and I got a glimpse of what she was hiding. I smiled at the vision I saw in her head.

"We are naming one of the kids Aliceandria, if there is a girl of course . . . after her Aunt Alice," I said, now knowing the reason Alice was so excited, well more excited than usual anyway.

Bella smiled at me. "Of course we are. Alice is going to be the God mother and aunt of children. She is also my best friend and has been on my side since the beginning. How could we not name one of them after her?" It was almost comical seeing Alice's eyes widen and how high she jumped with excitement.

"Oh, wow. Really, Bella! Thank you so much!"

"Of course, that means Jasper is the God father too."

"I'm surprised you didn't see this, Alice." I said with a smug smile. She stuck her tongue out, and ran to tell Jasper the news. _Poor Jasper, he has to put up with her all the time._

I walked up to Bella and kissed her forehead. She smiled with contentment and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. "I'm so happy Edward; I didn't think it was physically possible to be this happy. It feels like the world could come crashing down round us and we would be safe wrapped in a cocoon of this happiness. I can't believe we're having _four_ children. Are you happy?"

I thought about that for a minute. I began to say no, thinking of the amount of worry I was feeling but when I looked down at Bella she was radiating with joy. I couldn't help but nod. "Yes, of course, so long as you're happy, my love, but I am still worried about you and the outcome of this pregnancy."

"I know you are, Edward. That's one of the things I love about you. You are so protective. I know you just want what's best for me, but you have to trust me when I say having these babies is what's best, not just for me, but for us. Can you do that?" she asked.

"I'll try my best," I answered.

"I know you will, you always do."

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to figure out the last time she had eaten.

"Are you?" she asked, smirking at me.

"Bella," I warned her with a growl. "It's not nice to tease, so answer the question."

"No, not really. I'm rather thirsty though, sweetheart."

"Ok, love. I'll go get you some water."

Bella shook her head in disagreement. "It's not water I am thirsting for, Edward. I think I'm craving blood."

If vampires could faint, I knew I would have at that very moment. I could only look at her with a shocked expression. "Carlisle," I managed to call. He was there in an instant.

Bella POV

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I don't think Edward can talk anymore, it seems we are having a repeat of the Island. I know why he has retreated into his own head again, though," I told him

"Tell me what's wrong, Bella."

"I told him I'm thirsty for umm . . . blood."

Author's note: If anyone is looking for someone to Beta their stories let me know. I am interested in Beta'ing more stories. Also anyone who reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading.

Kayleigh xx


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.

Author's note: This story is dedicated to CullenxVamp, Andi 31 and everyone who reads this.

Bella POV

Edward still hadn't moved at all. When he was stressed his true vampire nature came out. He looked like a statue of a Greek god. I had been calling to him for what felt like forever. Still there no movement. I had finally had it with his frozen state. I got off the bed, ran downstairs and ran out the back door of the big white mansion. I was sure I would fall or trip, but I was too mad to care. I must have jinxed myself, because soon I was falling forward without any idea what I had tripped on or how I had fallen. Before I could hit the ground a pair of rock hard strong arms caught me.

Alice POV

I was sitting in my room with Jasper, when I heard Bella run downstairs. I didn't think much of it. _Bloody Edward_. He probably upset her again. It was better to leave her on her own to cool off and once he had calmed down, Edward would go get her and apologise. I was pulled into a sudden vision.

_Bella was running, she suddenly tripped and was falling forward. She wasn't quick enough to stick her arms out to brace her fall. She landed on her abdomen. She started clutching onto her stomach, crying and yelling in pain. Blood was flowing out from between her legs._

As soon I snapped out of the vision I ran to see Edward still frozen. I slapped as hard I physically could, the resounding smack that accompanied it shook the houses foundations. "Go after Bella now, Edward before she loses the babies!" I shouted at him. That cracked the statue and he ok off as fast as he could. As he ran, I showed him the vision I had.

Edward POV

I couldn't move I was trapped in my own body. There was so much alarm from the words my dear, sweet Bella had just spoken. I could hear Bella calling me but I was too choked to breathe much less speak. I had always been scared deep down that Bella never really got the concept of me drinking blood because she had never seen it. I had always been scared that one day she would really think about and she would run away, screaming. But now, now she wanted to drink it herself_, could she really accept that part of me?_ I heard her leave the room; I presumed she needed to go to the restroom. I didn't think anything of it. I knew she hated when people hovered when she had to use the bathroom. I don't know how much longer I was lost to my thoughts before I was aware of Alice. I felt a sharp pain go across my face and a slight shake from the ground. I was apparently coming back to myself too slow for her because before I could ask her what the hell she thought she was doing, she interrupted yelling, "Go after Bella now, Edward before she loses the babies!" While I ran, I could see the vision Alice had. I started running faster than I ever had before, afraid I wouldn't make it in time to save Bella and our babies. I pushed myself faster still when I saw her she was falling. I barely made it in time to catch her in my arms.

Bella POV

He had caught me. I turned around to face him and broke down into sobs. He held me and let me cry until no more tears would fall. I looked up at him and asked him "are you okay? You were in shock for so long. I was scared you were repulsed by me and wouldn't want to see me anymore, so I ran." I hung me head waiting for his answer. I was pure agony waiting for him to say something, afraid he wouldn't want me anymore.

He sighed and began, "yes, I'm fine. All that matters is that your okay and alive, Bella, did you seriously think I would leave you when you're pregnant with my kids? Do you think what I said at the altar was a lie? I love you forever and always I mean it. If my dead heart could beat, it would beat for only for you. It belongs to you, my beloved Bella."

"I know, Edward. I just got scared."

"Bella, please I beg of you, don't run from the house like that again. Wait, until you're indestructible at least, and even then I would rather that you never leave my side again, it pains me to be apart from you for any length of time."

I looked into his eyes, and could see he meant every word he said to me. I smiled and reached up to kiss his smooth lips. He cradled me against him as he kissed me back. He had always pulled away before we went too far. I knew he would be even more careful now that I'm pregnant but I wanted a bit more passion, so I moulded my body to his and kissed him with undying, fierce love. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Ah, my sweet Bella. Always the temptation to me."

"Edward, if you really don't want me to, won't drink the blood. I'm sorry if it upset you, but it's just I have been longing for it."

"Bella, it's alright. I had thought that it would be inevitable that the babies would carry some of my traits as well. I am the father so why wouldn't my children be part of what I am as well?"

"I know, but I know that you hoped that they would be all human. I know how much you hate what you are."

"I wouldn't wish my existence on anyone, but there is nothing I can do about it. Now, let's go home. I'm sure Carlisle has more blood for you."

We walked home in silence but the silence was comfortable. I smiled as our fingers entwined together. I looked up at him and stared into his mesmerising eyes. He looked down at me and kissed my lips softly but passionately. Carlisle came up to me and handed me a cup, I frowned up at Edward and he looked worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It umm . . . smells really good Edward." I couldn't help myself, the crimson liquid inside the cup promised sustenance and pleasure before I had realised what I was doing I had chugged the delicious drink down.

"Can I have more, please?" I asked, sheepishly.

"Certainly Bella," Carlisle replied as I handed him my cup.

Edward was stunned as he spoke, "Bella, love, are you really that thirsty for blood?"

"Yes, Edward, I really am. Can I ask you for a favour?" He nodded. "Can you try to never go into silent shock again?"

He smiled and nodded again. He opened his mouth, about to speak but Carlisle came in with a tray full of ten cups of blood. I smiled happily as my thirst raged on. I quickly drank all ten cups as quickly as my human body way capable of.

For the next week everything flew by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as being pregnant with four half vampires can be. I woke up in Edwards arms, and smiled to see him looking at me with such love and tenderness.

"Food for the human?" he asked just as my stomach growled.

"Yes, please." He carried me downstairs and sat me down in a stool.

He turned back to look at me with a confused expression and asked, "Bella, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just your heart rate is through the roof and I smell blood."

I looked down to check myself over and terror washed over me as I realised there was a blood stain on the crotch of my pyjama pants. As panic took over my body and my breaths quickened. Horror struck as liquid gushed from between my legs.

"Edward, I think my water just broke. I'm going into labour right now!"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I vomited a fountain of blood.

Author's note: If anyone is looking for someone to Beta their stories let me know. I am interested in Beta'ing more stories. Also anyone who reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter. If you have any questions, comments or suggestions let me know. Thanks for reading.

Kayleigh xx


End file.
